POSSIBILITY
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Sasuke nggak suka melihat adik tirinya akan pergi berkencan. Tidak salah kan menyukai adik yang tidak sedarah denganmu? For SasuSaku Fan festival. Sorry nggak bisa bikin summary yang bagus, R & R!


_Kakkoii-chan present_

**POSSIBILITY**

**For SasuSaku Fan Festival**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : K+ / T**

**Genre : General/ Romance**

**Sedikit terinspirasi dari Possibility-nya BoA feat. Daichi Miura**

**Disclaimer :** Masih punya Kishimoto-sensei. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menjadi akan diwariskan kepadaku? ***ngarep*. **Lirik lagu di bawah juga punya Mbak Boa dan Mas Daichi Miura. Suwer!

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Nggantung-ness, Gaje-ness, Alur keburu-buru, Ide pasaran mungkin, de-el-el

**ENJOY! Don't Like, Don't Read**.

-

-

_Srraaak.._

Dalam sekejap sinar matahari yang menyilaukan merambat ke seluruh sedut ruangan bernuansa biru tua itu. Sang pemilik kamar, membuka mata onix-nya perlahan.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-niichan," sapa seorang gadis dengan nada ceria.

Walau Sasuke—si pemilik kamar tersebut, tidak bisa melihat si gadis, tapi ia sudah bisa menebak siapa gadis itu.

Sasuke menarik selimutnya, berusaha menutupi kepalanya agar ia bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak. Sayang, oknum yang mengganggu tidurnya tidak menyerah begitu saja. Gadis itu membuka paksa selimut yang menutupi rambut ayam si Sasuke.

"Nii-chan.. hari libur bukan berarti kau harus bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Ayo bangun.." gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke—memaksa pemuda itu bangkit dari tidurnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke terpaksa mengikuti perintah gadis itu. "Aku masih mengantuk, Sakura," ia berkata dengan nada berat—khas orang baru saja bangun tidur, sembari menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambut pantat ayamnya semakin terlihat berantakan.

Sakura—si gadis itu, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. "Cuci mukamu, dan kau tidak akan mengantuk lagi," perintahnya sembari menghela napas jengkel.

"Kalau dalam lima menit kau tidak ada di ruang makan untuk sarapan, aku tidak akan memberimu jatah tomat selama seminggu," ancam Sakura saat melihat pemuda itu tak kunjung bergerak. Sasuke mengerang protes, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan tegas oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Aku serius, Nii-Chan!" ujar Sakura sebelum menghilang dari kamar Sasuke.

"Uh.."

-

-

Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha. Memang kalau melihat status keluarga Uchiha yang termasuk tinggi, yaitu salah satu petinggi kepolisian Konoha, rumahnya memang termasuk tidak terlalu luas, hanya berisi lima kamar tidur lengkap dengan kamar mandinya, satu ruang tamu, satu ruang keluarga, dan sebuah dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Rumah ini dihuni oleh pasangan suami istri Uchiha, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, bersama kedua anak laki-lakinya Itachi Uchiha, dan tentu saja Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi tunggu dulu, ada seorang lagi yang tinggal di sana. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda bernama Haruno Sakura atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Sakura Uchiha. Ia adalah anak dari pasangan Haruno, yang merupakan sahabat baik keluarga Uchiha. Kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa pasangan Haruno itu membuat Sakura—yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun, terpaksa menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Namun, karena si Nyonya Uchiha tidak tega melihat anak sahabatnya berakhir di panti asuhan, akhirnya mereka mengangkat gadis kecil itu menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Uchiha.

"Ah, Sasu-chan, kau sudah bangun nak?" suara lembut Mikoto Uchiha, sang ibunda tercinta menyapa putra bungsunya yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke setengah kesal. "Berhenti memanggilku 'Sasu-chan'."

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasu-chan?" kali ini sang kakak, Itachi, yang bersuara. "Namanya kan manis sekali," kekehnya di balik koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Berisik kau, Itachi."

"Sudahlah Nii-chan," tangan Sakura menyentuh pelan bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sontak menoleh ke arah gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Yang dikatakan Itachi-nii memang benar kok! Namamu manis sekali.." ujar gadis itu sembari terkikik.

Kontan wajah sang Sasuke Uchiha, The Ice Prince, memerah. Melihat wajah adiknya—tepatnya adik tirinya, dengan jarak sangat dekat bukan hal baik untuk image-nya.

Itachi yang diam-dia sadar dengan kelemahan adiknya itu, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang bergetar hebat, melihat wajah adiknya yang biasanya sedingin es menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Itachi, jangan tertawa seperti itu di meja makan," suara berat Uchiha Fugaku sukses membungkam tawa Itachi yang keterlaluan. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu duduk di salah satu meja yang memang dikhususkan untuk dirinya.

Setelah semua anggota keluarga Uchiha duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Itachi dan Mikoto mengambil posisi di kanan kiri Fugaku, sementara Sakura duduk di sebelah Mikoto sekaligus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Itadakimasu," mereka berkata rendah serempak, kemudian mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Sakura," suara Fugaku setelah menelan makanannya, "Hari ini kau kelihatan senang sekali. Ada sesuatu yang bagus?" Pria setengah baya itu bertanya. Walau kesehariannya ia dikenal sebagai kepala polisi yang tegas, ia selalu lembut kalau berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Hem.." rona merah mulai merambati wajah manis gadis itu. Ia menurunkan sumpitnya sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya tidak juga sih."

"Ah.. kau pasti mau kencan yaa? Pagi-pagi sudah rapi begitu. Iya kan?" Itachi tersenyum menggoda adik tirinya itu.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa membeku. Sumpitnya yang masih melayang di udara mulai menjatuhkan apa yang tadi ditahannya. Pemuda itu mencuri pandang ke gadis di depannya. Memang sih, dengan penampilan Sakura di pagi hari seperti ini—hari libur pula, orang pasti akan mengiranya akan pergi berkencan.

"Bukan kok, Itachi-Nii ngasal deh," gadis itu berusaha berkilah dengan melahap kemabli makanan di depannya.

"Oh iya?" Itachi makin gencar menggodanya. "Dengan siapa? Anak mana? Mau kemana?"

"Itachi-nii.."

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun," Mikoto menengahi. "Terserahkan kalau Sakura-chan mau berkencan. Lagipula Sakura-chan kan cantik, wajar dong kalau banyak yang mau berkencan dengannya. Iya kan, Sakura-chan," wanita beranak dua itu membelai rambut merah muda Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mata Sasuke melebar, tak percaya ibunya begitu saja mengizinkan Sakura berkencan. Bukankan seharusnya ibunya menjaga Sakura dari pria tak bertanggung jawab yang mendekati gadis itu? Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah anaknya juga kan.

"Hati-hati kalau begitu," Fugaku ikut bicara. Sasuke makin tak percaya, kenapa ayahnya juga mengizinkan. "Ingat kalau laki-laki itu mulai aneh-aneh, segera telepon Tou-san. Mengerti Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Dengan ceria ia kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ciee.. ternyata beneran mau kencan toh?"

-

-

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat ya!" pamit gadis itu sembari mencium pipi Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hati-hati, Sakura-chan. Jangan pulang malam-malam ya?" wanita tengah baya itu berpesan kepada anak gadisnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Nii-chan, aku berangkat ya!" Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke. "Itachi-nii juga," ia mencium pipi Itachi juga sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya.

"Dia pasti senang sekali. Tidak biasanya dia mencium pipi kita, iya kan, Sasuke?" Itachi berkomentar.

"Aku kan bukan kakaknya. Sampai kapan dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya?" gerutu Sasuke dengan suara lirih.

"Kau bilang sesuatu, Sasu-chan?" Itachi mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke menjawab ketus. "Aku juga mau pergi setelah ini." Sasuke menuju kamarnya kembali.

"Memangnya aku tanya?"

-

-

"Ah.. Gaara-kun," Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di dapan pintu gerbang sebuah taman bermain megah di Konoha. Pemuda itu balas melambai singkat.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya gadis itu setelah ia berada pada jarak pendengaran si pemuda.

"Belum. Santai saja, Sakura," pemuda bernama Gaara itu menjawab. "Jadi kita masuk sekarang?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Gaara menggandeng Sakura masuk melewati tiket masuk.

Pemandangan khas taman bermain menyapa kedua orang ini. Ada beberapa wahana yang menarik hati gadis ini. Memang, ini pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir ia pergi ke taman bermain.

"Jadi.." suara Gaara sukses mengembalikan pikiran Sakura ke alam nyata, "Mau mencoba yang mana dulu?"

-

-

Sasuke tampak sibuk memenceti tombol-tombol angka di hapenya. Rasanya ia pernah menyimpan nomor salah satu sahabat Sakura.

"Ah, ini dia," akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Segera ia menekan tombol 'dial', menunggu sampai si pemilik nomer mengangkat panggilannya. "Ayolah.. angkat.. angkat.."

'_Halo. Yamanaka Ino di sini,'_ suara dari seberang sedikit mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Ini aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau pasti tau kan sekarang Sakura berada dimana?," Sasuke lansung menyatakan maksudnya.

'_Ah.. Sasuke-nii. Bukankah sekarang Sakura sedang berkencan dengan Gaara?'_ Ino balik bertanya. Sebenranya gadis itu tau kalau kakak Sakura yang satu ini memang kelewat protektif atas adiknya.

"Jadi orangnya bernama Gaara ya? Dimana mereka berkencan?"

'_Entahlah,'_ Ino terdengar ragu. Sebaiknya dia beri tahu atau tidak. Ia takut kalau Sasuke akan mengganggu acara kencan sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Benarkan, Nona Yamanaka?" ujar Sasuke mengancam.

Ino terdiam beberapa saat. Kenapa Sasuke begitu ingin tahu ya? Apa jangan-jangan.. _'Memangnya kenapa Nii-chan ingin tahu?'_

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan."

'_Satauku sih mereka berencana pergi ke Taman Bermain. Mungkin se—'_

Sasuke segera memutus sambungan telepon. Ia berlari menyambar jaket dan tasnya kemudian melesat keluar kamar.

"Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke singkat, nyaris tanpa menoleh apalagi melirik ke arah keluarganya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Itachi bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya—yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

-

-

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Gaara bertanya kepada Sakura yang susuk di salah satu bangku di depan stand makanan. Ia menyodorkan segelas minuman yang segera diterima gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka gelap," Sakura berkata jujur sembari memberi senyum kecil.

"Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi," Gaara mengelus rambut Sakura perlahan. "Kupikir gadis yang suka naik jet coaster tidak takut gelap."

"Pengecualian untuk aku," Sakura tertawa kecil. "Selanjutnya kita akan kemana?"

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di sini? Kau lapar kan?"

-

-

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman bermain ini. Ia pikir mencari satu orang berambut pink—yang iya tau sangat jarang itu, tidak akan sulit. Tapi nyatanya setelah berputar-putar hampir satu jam, ia belum juga menemukan adiknya.

Sasuke mencoba menarik napas. Berpikir, kira-kira kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi tetap saja otaknya tak bisa diajak berpikir jernih. Mungkin bayangan Sakura menikmati hari di sini bersama pria lain untuk pertama kalinya, tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Kalau begini kesempatannya untuk menjadi kekasih gadis itu akan berkurang.

Entah sejak kapan, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu merasakan sesuatu yang lain terhadap adik tirinya. Ia tahu, seharusnya setelah hidup bersama—dalam konteks keluarga, ia akan menganggap gadis itu sebagai adiknya. Tapi, dari hari ke hari, ia malah makin jatuh hati pada gadis itu.

Apa kata orang tuanya soal hal ini, ia tidak mau memikirkannya dulu. Toh mereka kan tidak ada hubungan darah.

"Sial, kenapa Sasuke Uchiha bisa kehilangan control emosi sih?" ujar Sasuke pelan kepada diri sendiri. Akhirnya dengan penuh rasa kecewa, Sasuke terpaksa berbalik pulang.

Lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat bertemu Sakura nanti?

-

-

"Aku pulang.." suara ceria Sakura terdengar dari teras rumah. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, gadis itu segera menuju ke ruang keluarga. Hanya ada Sasuke di sana.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengambil segelas jus jeruk dari lemari es.

"Itachi ada urusan bersama teman kuliahnya. Ayah dan Ibu menjenguk teman ayah yang sakit," Sasuke menjawab malas. "Bagaimana kencannya? Senang?"

"Cukup menyenangkan," jawab Sakura, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi kau jadian dengan si Gaara itu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ti—tunggu, darimana Nii-chan tau aku bersama Gaara?" Sakura balik bertanya. Wajahnya memperlihatkan keterkejutan.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Bukan urusanmu tau darimana. Jadi iya atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana yaa," Sakura melirik Sasuke, bermaksud menggoda. "Kalau iya, gimana? Nii-chan cemburu yaa?" gadis itu menyiku pelan lengan kakaknya, mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari bibirnya.

"Iya."

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Sakura dikagetkan dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Nii-chan bercanda ya?"

"Aku memang tidak suka kalau kau kencan—apalagi jadian, dengan si Gaara itu," Sasuke menatap mata adiknya. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu kalau ia serius.

"Gaara orangnya baik kok," Sakura meneguk jusnya lagi. "Buktinya aku masih baik-baik saja kan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakan Nii-chan kok!"

"Aku bukan kakakmu, Sakura!" nada suara Sasuke mulai sedikit naik. "Bukankan sudah sering kukatakan padamu tentang hal itu?"

Wajah Sakura mengeras. "Jadi selama ini Nii-chan nggak suka aku jadi keluarga Nii-chan dan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit emosi.

"Ya dan tidak," Sasuke berhenti sebentar. Berusaha menimbang, sebaiknya ia mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak. Tapi kalau melihat Sakura yang mulai salah paham ini, ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Aku memang suka kau tinggal di sini, tapi bukan sebagai adikku. Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Dan aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan sebagai kakak!"

Sakura tersentak. Sasuke yang selama ini selalu ia anggap sebagai kakak, ternyata menyukainya. "Nii-chan.. itu bukan lelucon yang lucu."

"Siapa bilang aku mengatakan lelucon?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar. "Aku selama ini tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Lagipula memang kau bukan adikku kan?"

"Nii-chan.." Sakura berkata lirih. Menatap lurus ke mata onyx kakaknya itu. "Kurasa aku perlu istirahat sebentar."

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, bermaksud menuju ke kamarnya. Tapi sayang, Sasuke dengan sigap menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Nii-chan," Sakura berkata dnegan nada lelah.

"Tidak sebelum kau bilang kepadaku, kalau kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Gaara itu!"

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam dari si Uchiha itu. "Baiklah. Aku dan Gaara memang baru berteman saja sekarang. Jadi bisa lepaskan aku?"

Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura. Gadis itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Satu hal yang Sasuke baru sadari, ia baru saja merusak hubungan persaudaraan—atau apapun itu, antara dia dan Sakura.

-

-

Makan malam yang selalu dilewatkan bersama sudah merupakan tradisi keluarga Uchiha. Biasanya suara ceria Sakura akan mengalun sampai acara makan selesai—karena memang rata-rata keluarga Uchiha hanya bicara seperlunya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Ada yang salah, Sayang?" Mikoto bertanya kepada anak gadisnya. Dua pasang mata onyx milik Fugaku dan Itachi serentak melirik ke arah gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang itu gara-gara teman kencanmu hari ini," Itachi bertanya penuh selidik.

Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan, Itachi-niichan. Aku hanya.." Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berusaha, menelan makanannya, "..sedang ada masalah sedikit."

"Kalau dia berani menyakitimu, bilang saja padaku. Pasti akan ku beri.." ia memuntir serbet di depannya, berusah memperagakan apa yang akan ia perbuat kepada laki-laki yang menyakiti adik perempuannya.

Sakura tertawa melihat aksi kakaknya yang berlebihan. "Tenang saja, Niichan. Aku bisa jaga diri kok."

-

-

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil ketika Sakura bersiap memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur. "Tunggu dulu."

Sakura menoleh, melempar pandangan apa-mau-mu-sekarang. "Ada masalah, Niichan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, sementara Sakura hanya menunggu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

"Maaf membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku hanya.." ia berusaha memilih kata yang tepat, "Lepas kontrol."

"Sou ka?" Sakura menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih atas informasinya kalau begitu." Gadis itu segera berbalik, bermaksud memasuki kamarnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menghalangi.

"Tapi aku serius, Sakura," ujarnya perlahan. "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan, seperti yang kau lakukan ke pria lain? Seperti ke Gaara misalnya?" ia menatap sakura penuh harap.

"Nii-chan ini.."

Kalimat Sakura terputus. Ia merakan jemari Sasuke berada di bibirnya. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku," pemuda itu berkata, "Aku hanya.. bisakah kau tidak menganggapku sebagi kakak lagi?"

"I-itu.." Sakura mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat. "Sepertinya bukan hal mudah, Nii-chan. Maksudku, apa kata Kaa-san dan Tou-san, Itachi-niichan, dan semua orang?"

"Tapi semua orang tau kau bukan keturunan asli Keluarga Uchiha," Sasuke bersikeras. Emerald bertemu onyx. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling bertatapan.

"Mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

-

-

"Ya ampun, Saki," Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, terkejut saat mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu di kelas yang sudah sepi. "Ternyata Sasuke-Nii benar-benar.. astaga.."

Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, memasang ekspresi jangan-keras-keras-baka. "Sekarang menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hem.." gadis pirang itu berusaha berpikir. "Aku tahu kau tidak mnyukai Gaara, tapi bisakah kau bandingkan perasaanmu kepada Gaara dan kepada Sasuke-Nii?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Tapi aku senang menghabisakan waktu dengan Gaara. Tapi hanya sebagai teman" Ia menjawab jujur.

"Kalau kepada Sasuke-Nii?" Tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura terdiam, mencoba menggambarkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya terhadap orang yang telah dianggapnya kakak itu. Ia sangan menikmati kebersamaan mereka, senang saat melihat senyum yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya, marah saat melihat kakaknya bersama wanita lain, takut kalau kakaknya itu tak lagi mempedulikannya. Dan.. jauh di lubuk hatinya—ia tak tahu sejauh apa, ia merasa sedikit senang atas pengakuan kakaknya itu.

Melihat sahabatnya yang tak kunjung menjawab, Ino melancarkan pertanyaan lagi, "Seandainya kau harus kehilangan Sasuke-Nii, apakah kau akan sedih?"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat. "Tentu saja aku akan sedih sekali, Ino. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku.. lagi."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Baka," Ino berkata gemas. "Kehilangan karena wanita lain."

Sakura terdiam. "Apakah itu petunjuk tentang perasaanku, Ino?" ia bertanya pelan. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Kami-sama Ino.. dia kakakku.. aku tak mungkin..," Sakura berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi tidak bisa. Ino hanya bisa memberi senyuman menguatkan kepada sahabatnya itu.

-

-

**_I understand but I'm lost,  
was this really okay?_**

Ia menunggu tak sabar di sebuah taman kecil. Berkali-kali memandangi layar handphone-nya, mungkin saja ia salah baca. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Nii-chan.." suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunananya. Ia mendongak, mendapati wajah adiknya yang dibingkai rambut merah mudanya tepat di hadapannya. "Maaf menyuruhmu ke sini. Aku hanya.. ingin kita cepat-cepat meluruskan masalah kemarin."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, memberi isyarat agar gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Jadi..?"

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu apakah pilihannya itu tepat atau tidak. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu. "Aku tidak yakin, Nii-chan. Apakah ini benar?" Sakura berkata pelan.

"Tidak ada yang salah, Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Ia paham maksud kata-kata adiknya tadi. "Kalau memang sudah takdir kita seperti ini."

Sakura terdiam. Ia harus hati-hati dengan apa yang ia lakukan, itu prinsipnya dari dulu. "Kalau mereka tidak setuju?"

Perlahan Sasuke merangkul bahu gadis di sebelahnya itu. Merapatkan jarak fisik antara mereka. Membiarkan aroma khas gadis itu memenuhi indera penciumannya. Perlahan iamendaratkan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Sakura. "Kemungkinan memang ada, tapi kurasa mereka tidak punya alasan untuk melarang kita."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, mencoba menikmati posisi mereka saat ini.

**_We might've had the possibility_**

-

-

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman kencanmu itu.. Gaara ya?"_

_"Dia memang memintaku jadi kekasihnya, tapi aku menolaknya. Sebagai gantinya, dia ingin kami pergi berdua sebagai pasangan untuk sekali saja."_

_"Kenapa kau waktu itu terlihat sangat senang?"_

_"Karena aku sudah lama tidak ke taman bermain, aku jadi kelewat senang."_

_"Jadi bukan karena kencannya?"_

_"Ehm.. mungkin! Bercanda.. bercanda. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik, kok! Tenang saja, Nii-chan!"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Tentu saja. Tapi.. bisa kan kita tidak membicarakan 'soal kita' kepada yang lain dulu? Aku belum siap.."_

_"As your wish, My princess. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku tidak terlalu suka sembunyi-sembunyi."_

_"Iya, iya."_

-

**~ OWARI ~**

-

Huaaaa.. akhirnya jadi juga nih fic abal! ***nyeka keringet seember*** Setelah berusaha mengubek-ubek ide dan akhirnya ditemukan juga waktu lagi nyetir ujan-ujan (jangan ditiru. Bahaya men!), dan berhasil nyuri-nyuri waktu pas lagi ngerjain presentasi ***ditimpuk laporan penelitian*** akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai dikerjakan dengan waktu yang mepet!! uhh~

Mungkin agak nggak memuaskan dan nggantung, tapi berhubung aku udah lama nggak bikin fic, dan ini fic pertama aku di tahun 2010 ini, mohon dimaklumi ya! Semoga tahun ini bisa lebih banyak nyumbang fic bermutu di FFn. Amiin.

Akhir kata, Monggo review! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
